Procedimientos pαrα llegαr α un común acuerdo
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Hαy propuestαs que se pueden hαcer descαrαdαmente sin que lleguen α ofender.  -...αl fin que los dos tendremos αlgo que αmbos queremos...-le susurro ellα αl oido en tono sensuαl.¡REEDITADA!


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto no me pertenece, es la santa obra de Kishimoto-sensei._

**Konishiwa! Yo de nuevo & con otro song fic. Ahora es de una canción de Panda que me gusta mucho, aunque este un poco descarada **

•**Inner: ¿Un poco?**

•**Yo: ¬¬'' a ti nadie te llamo, en fin, como decía, esta algo descarada, ya verán porque xD**

•**Inner: Verán cuan descarada puede llegar a ser…la canción xD**

**Yo: Hmp! Ignórenla, y mejor lean si? :D**

**

* * *

**

-Y te digo, no te atreves a hacer eso Itachi- le dijo un rubio a un pelinegro bastante guapo.

-Claro que si Deidara, no me retes, además ninguno de los dos perdería nada, seria cuestión de una noche, o dos…- contesto Itachi .

-Pues si se pueden tres! La chica si que esta hasta para un mes!, pero yo la respeto y me conformo con que sea mi amiga-dijo Deidara- bien, entonces le dedicaras la canción?-

-Si, aunque solo con la mirada, no creo que no se valla a dar cuenta de que será para ella, solo espero que no lo tome a mal- dijo el moreno sobándose la mejilla.

-jaja! Aun te duele la bofetada de Shi? Olvídala, esa chica si que es una completa aventada que pedía ser respetada cuando ha pasado por las manos de todos los chicos de la Universidad, en cambio ella no, es decente y discreta- inquirió a carcajadas Deidara.

-**Y ahora con ustedes, los chicos de Sin's In Blood!-**se escucho la voz del presentador del concursos de bandas de la Universidad de Konoha.

-De acuerdo par de caza novas, nos toca salir- les dijo a los dos un chico pelirrojo igual de guapo que los otros dos chicos.

-Bien Sasori, Deidara , Pein vamos…-dijo Itachi.

Salieron al escenario e Itachi solo dijo el nombre de la canción.

-La canción se llama **Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo**…-

Se acomodaron y empezó Itachi a cantar…

_-Yo se que soy poco superficial_

_y que me manejo en la promiscuidad._

_Se que quieres yo también __(si te voy a hablar con la verdad)_**(1)**

_te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien, __(para no perder el tiempo más)_

_si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré_

_y con elegancia yo te lo daré…_

_Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…-_

Mientras el cantaba, una chica de ojos azules y cabellos castaño bastante bonita lo observaba con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro, pues inmediatamente capto que el mensaje de la canción era para ella.

-Eso es para ti, verdad Yuuki?-le pregunto una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde jade que estaba junto a ella.

-Tu que crees, siempre ha querido eso de mi aunque no descaradamente como otros chicos-respondió la chica-el es mas, discreto…-

-Entonces resulta que los hermanos Uchiha son iguales, interesante, _Sasuke-kun_- murmuro la pelirosa sonriendo divertida.

-Y las Haruno no les ponemos mucha resistencia que digamos, verdad hermanita pequeña Sakura?- pregunto ella también divertida.

-Hay! Es que no están mal, además ya estamos en la Universidad y, digamos que es un placer para ambos…-

_-Aaahh tu nombre olvidé yo preguntar_

_Dónde vives y cómo te gusta más._

_Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber __(Quiero dejar algo en claro ya)_**(1)**

_Que igual yo no estaré al amanecer, __(Deseo hacerlo todo y nada más)_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_pero sabes que dos estaría bien…-_

-Ahora resulta que no sabe tu nombre jaja- rio por lo bajo Sakura, Yuuki solo sonrió de lado- Y bien, ¿le harás caso?-

-Ya veremos si me convence…- respondió la castaña oyendo la canción muy atentamente.

_-…Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar_

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, ruge mi nombre así sensual_

_Sensual, la depravación en mi es sensual, ruge mi nombre así sensual…-_

El pelinegro por su parte, pensaba que la chica en cuestión pondría cara de desagrado en cuanto escuchara la canción, pero solo se sorprendió al verla reír arrogantemente. De inmediato supo que había captado el mensaje y al parecer con bastante sentido positivo,-_¡Que mejor!-_pensó el.

_-…Tengo que advertirte, tienes que saber_

_Que igual y no estaré al amanecer_

_Crees que solo te quiero para una vez_

_Pero sabes qué, dos estaría bien._

_Se que me quieres tener_

_Y yo te prometo_

_Prometo no hablarte de amor_

_Me quieres tener_

_Tu cuerpo descomunal_

_Sin indumentaria_

_Lo quiero con todo respeto palpar…-_

Cuando la canción termino, Itachi volteo a ver a Yuuki & esta le guiño un ojo, en señal de aprobación, o algo así. Al verla, el moreno sonrió triunfante y de inmediato le alardeo a Deidara.

-Te dije que lo iba a conseguir, Itachi Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere y sin tu ayuda, tu amiga y yo nos divertiremos mucho- le dijo arrogante.

-Bien! Solo que no te escuche, conozco a Yuuki y si te oye no solo te da una bofetada, si no que te dará la paliza de tu vida jaja- estallo en carcajadas.

-Hola _Dei_!- saludaba "alguien" y se colgaba del cuello del rubio en un abrazo.

-Hola _Yuu_!- le respondió el abrazándola y mirando a Itachi con una ceja alzada.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Yuuki vio a Itachi y lo saludo.

-Hola Itachi- le sonrió coquetamente.

-Hola Yuuki- respondió el, sonriendo de medio lado con un aire sexy.

-Oye Yuuki, como estuvimos?-le pregunto Deidara.

-Estuvieron increíbles! Me encanto la _canción- _contesto la chica con énfasis mirando a Itachi.

-Haha, te gusto muuucho Yuuki, haha, bien creo que ustedes tiene algo que hablar no?asi que yo mejor me largo- dijo Deidara y antes de que Itachi y Yuuki pudieran evitar que se fuera, este corrió.

-Ahhh este Deidara! Joder!- musito ella algo enfadada-bueno, tienes algo que decirme?-

-Esto…que te pareció la canción?- pregunto Itachi, en doble sentido.

-Muy atrevida, pero esta bien…-

-Eso es una respuesta?- pregunto el sorprendido.

-mmm…pues…podrías preguntarme bien, si necesidad de una canción. O es que el gran Itachi Uchiha no puede?-dijo ella burlona.

-Que! Oiste lo que le dije a Deidara?, no era mi intención ofen…- Itachi se quedo hasta ahí porque Yuuki le puso un dedo en los labios para que no hablara.

-No te preocupes, no me ofende, al fin los dos tendremos _algo _que ambos queremos- le susurro ella al oído en tono sensual -bueno, nos vemos después…-dijo dándole un beso lento a Itachi en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios, dejándolo atónito.

Mientras Yuuki caminaba, sentía la mirada de Itachi, y sonreía con orgullo al haber dejado sorprendido al Uchiha mayor. –_Disfrutare tanto a ese chico-_pensaba y más sonreía.

* * *

_What's up? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esto. Si lo notan volví a editarlo porque ya lo pensé mejor y no le puedo hacer continuación, se me fue la inspiración…Ok, pues la narración y la situación de este Song fic One shot no tine nada que ver con el video, por si lo han visto, en fin el chiste es la diferencia no? Bien, ya me voy, ¡cuidense!_

_PD.-_

**(1)** _Es esa línea de la canción, Deidara le hece coro a Itachi xDD_

•_**Helenna'Uchiha'Bakeer~**_


End file.
